organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Wiki
WELCOME TO THE ORG-ETERNAL OFFICIAL WIKI So, this place is in need of some pretty major renovations. It never got too far off the ground to begin with, but with how much things have changed, it needs a lot more work to get current. On top of that, we're going to be going in a new direction with the wiki: soon, it will become an in-universe database within Memory's Skyscraper that will display information about the universe from the perspectives of our characters. So there's lots to be done. Ignore what's listed below on this page, that's all just old info that I don't want to delete just yet. At the moment, its hard to list exactly what we need, because there's so much that needs to be added, so much that needs to be edited, and so much that we've retconned in our canon. Check in with Sean or Morgan if you're looking to edit and see where you should start. A good place is always just making your character a page on here! Be sure to create an account and let us know who you are before editing, just so we can keep track of things. IGNORE BELOW Welcome to the Org-Eternal Wiki This wikia is about the formation, developement, characters and plot of the role-play group Organization Eternal which is based off the popular videogame Kingdom Hearts. Before you Edit REGISTER your ACCOUNT before any actions are taken on the general information or a characters page. Do that first prior to any changes! '' '' If your character's "Somebody" or their Heartless have a lot of information about them, or are particularly important to the storyline, please create a separate article for them. However, if there is very little about them, it may be best to combine all three in one article. For help on forming your character's article, see here: Eternal Wiki:Character Page For help in creating a world's article, see here: Eternal Wiki:World Page What Needs to be Done? Really? What DOESN'T need to be done here? I've sort of let this place die halfway through. There's a lot of stuff that still needs work. I'll probably end up consolidating some of the Heartless pages, World pages still need to be done, List of OE Members needs to be redone so as to match the actual list, various OE concepts still need to be worked on, and of course, we still need character profiles. If anyone wants to help with any of that, please, feel welcome. Please speak to Sean (LordKnightXiron) if you need help, or would like to assist in this process - I can point you to how and what things need to be done. Please, make sure your character's profile page is complete. For your OE Nobody, all you have to do is click this link: List of OE Members, find your character, click the link, and begin editing. We need to get our Heartless pages done. If you know a lot about the Heartless, visit these two links to get to the individual Heartless pages and help out: Heartless - Emblem Heartless The Heartless template just got changed, so there are a bunch of blank spaces on them. If you don't want to make a new Heartless page, you can help on the Templates! Also, we need World pages done. What pages we have now are basically nothing but the template. You can either add info to those pages, or make new world pages and add on the template. Or of course both. Worlds still needed are red-linked here: List of Worlds Check our and pages to see what else needs to be done. Latest activity Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts and all related terms, concepts, names, and locations are property of Square Electronic Arts and the Disney Corporation, including Nobodies, Heartless, Organization XIII, the Keyblade, and the Elements of Life. All characters and locations based on those originating from movies by Walt Disney Pictures are property of the Disney Corporation, including the King of the Realm of Light, Mickey Mouse, and many worlds. Organization Eternal claims no ownership over these names and concepts, and only use them creatively in conjunction with our own original concepts. Members of Organization Eternal and other characters associated with it were created by a large group of various people, who have collaborated to create O.E., and have given permission to use their creations for the club as a whole. Headline text Category:Browse